Terror At the Campsite
by River Tempest
Summary: Martin and crew are sent off to look into some disaperances at a campsite.


River Tempest

River's disclaimer: "Hi I know this isn't my normal YGO fan fic, but for a while I felt like doing one for Martin Mystery, Yay it is another one of my great loves. Just like the YGO, Pokemon and Beyblade fanfics the character are not mine, I never made them. If you guys have read my other story's you might remember Martin popping up in the Domino Babes story."

Diana: "Hay that's not fair what about me. Why wasn't I in any of your other fic's you used Martin what about me?"

River: "Don't you remember you were featured in the Price of Love story. You know the one I did for my English re-sit."

Diana: "Oh yea you moved me to Florida and gave me a sicko boyfriend. Yeah thanks for that. No really thanks." ¬_¬ Hits her with Baka fan.

Terror at the campsite 

By River Tempest

Chapter 1

It was another hot summer day in Torrington high school, Quebec. The summer sun gave the fresh grounds of Torrington a bright glow; it looked like more like a historical place rather than a boarding school. The old crusty walls had years of wear but still were pleasing to the eye. The bell had just signalled the beginning of lunch. Diana Lombard was heading to the outside benches with her best friend Jennie Harrow. Her light brown hair glistened in the bright sunlight. Diana had decided on a pink T-shirt and three quarter length jeans. Jennie too was dressed for summer in a strapy yellow vest and blue skirt. They were laughing at the movie they had watched the other day in media studies class. All throughout the movie the subbing had been delayed. It was strange how Diana's annoying step- brother didn't see it. The film was a tacky horror film just like his life a life she was constantly getting dragged into. Thought they didn't share the same blood she still didn't want to see his spilled so the only choice she had was to go into the paranormal investigations just to keep him in one piece.

They sat down and Diana got out her notebook; this wasn't her usual textbook she was way ahead in all of her classes; seeing as she was a wiz at pretty much anything, - anything except sports. The notebook she had with her was her manuscript she had been working on. Martin once tried to destroy it by poring sun tan lotion over it. He got a big ass whooping for that escapade, she kicked him all over her dorm room he was only saved by a call from the Centre. Suddenly someone sat down next to her knocking her book out of hand. She lurched forward to catch it.

"Hi Di. Could you help me with my calculus homework?" Diana looked up; although she didn't need to look up she knew _**that**_voice anywhere.

"Martin. No way you can do it yourself besides I have so much other stuff to do." Martin Mystery, Diana's stepbrother was such a pain sometimes. It always bothered her that he had his golden blond hair in that ridicules surfer style it looked stupid. And totally out of date.

"But Di." He began to whine.

"No buts Martin. You can do it yourself." Jennie grabbed Diana's sleeves reminding her about the time.

"Diana, what about the aurdison for the Phantom of the Opera. We'd better get going." Martin scoffed.

"Diana singing! Ha she'd probably crack all the window's." Diana imaged herself kicking him all the way to Timbuktu. But instead she just flicked her chocolate brown hair and walked off with Jennie. At least he didn't ask Jennie to go out with him boy was he persistent. He just couldn't get the hint Jenny didn't like him none of the girls of Torrition liked him, well maybe one.

Martin watched Jenny walk away with Diana. Martin couldn't believe Diana; she was so stuck up sometimes. He wondered how she ever was given a job from the centre; she would probably be better off with a desk job. Why did she even bother working for the centre? He looked at his watch they hadn't had a mission in ages. He was beginning to get board. Especially with little miss perfect always picking on him and pointing out how dumb he is. He wished she would just go away, a shiver went up Martins spine. He thought back to when he had to fight a jinni. After Java, the cave man had been turned into a jigsaw puzzle or the time when Diana wished to be in two places at once and she got a clone, trouble was it tried to take over her life. Well after those mission he learnt he should be careful on what he wished.

Diana watched Jenny audition first, thought she was beginning to regret it. Jenny was an amazing actress; Diana knew that Jenny was sure to get the part. All Diana got was small supporting roles; she didn't even get to sing. Though Diana was a good student she still loved the arts, though studying always left little time for anything fun. Diana had spent the last two nights rehearsing an old piece she knew, the audition called for a modern piece of acting followed by a song. She had been debating weather to do her favourite speech, she was afraid it would bring bad luck. For her this speech was as bad as saying it's a piece of cake in front of a sleeping goblin. The last notes of Jenny's song faded away and then it was Diana's turn. Jenny gave her a thumbs up and Diana took to the stage. Soon she was worlds away, staring down a certain King of Goblins.

"Give me the child. Though dangers untold and hardships unnumbered. I have fought my way to the castle beyond the goblin city. To take back the child which you have stolen. My will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great. You have no power over me."

Martin walked down the corridor to his locker, sunlight glittered though the windows casting heavenly looking rays into the hall. He stopped at the wall of lockers that his was part of. He was sure Diana's was round the corner somewhere he just wasn't exactly sure where. But he knew the locker of every pretty girl in Torrington Martin opened his locker; out fell a wrapped present Diana gave him this morning. It was Martin's birthday the next day, Saturday. Diana had said that she was going somewhere Saturday so she wouldn't see him till Monday. Well with the day he had he could use a laugh; it was probably some cheep deodorant. When he opened the box he found it was a photo frame and it had a nice picture of him and her, it had been taken when they investigated some lights in a campsite. They were undercover being C., consular in training. Anyway they ended up spending their summer looking after the camp kids. It turned out to be a lot of fun, much more fun then they had thought.

He put the photo on the top shelf in his locker, might cheer him up on a winter morning. Then again maybe not after all it was Diana, why couldn't she give him a picture of Jennie. Jennie was such a babe. Martin was daydreaming when who would past by but Jennie herself. Martin went to step forward and speak to her when he tripped on his shoelace and fell over. Jennie not noticing stepped on his back. She stopped at the corner. As Martin looked up he saw her meet Diana. Diana caught his eye and gave him a look, she probably though he was trying to look up girls skirts. Martin got up in a huff and kicked the bottom of his locker; the picture came crashing down off the hook and landed on his head. Adding insult to injury.

Chapter 2

Diana sat through the rest of the day in study hall. At last the day was over, Diana grabbed her things and headed off to her dorm room. She and Jennie had planed a night at the coffee hut picking up guys and planning dreams. She had asked Jennie to try out a few of her new songs on her, Diana wasn't ready just yet to share her songs with the world. She wanted to perfect them. Not to mention their weekend road trip to L.A started after the coffee hut closes. Suddenly not looking where she as going she bumped into Casey the head of the Si si si sorority group. Casey was the typical high school girl, good marks, cheerleader, bright blond hair nice slightly tanned skin. Most of the -guys of Torrington had her on the top of their fit girls list- including Martin.

"Oh hi Diana I think Martin's looking for you he said something bout your mom calling from the centre. Though he didn't say the Centre of what I she abroad or something?"

"Thanks Casey. Oh could you stop by my dorm and tell Jennie the coffee shop has to take a rain check."

"Sure. I have to talk to her about the next Si si si sorority meeting anyway. It's a shame you got blackballed." Diana had really wanted to be part of the Si si si sorority group only because of Martin that dream was shattered. She was sure Casey wasn't that broken up about it, Diana wasn't exactly the most popular girl around.

Great this was all she needed. A call from the centre. It wasn't easy working for a undercover operation, it meant a lot of her spare time was gone, and she had t break up plans so many time. She was sure Jennie was beginning to hate the word raincheck. Also the head of the organization title was M.O.M so it was another good cover. She sometimes wonders how Martin ever got the job. No wait she knew a lot of luck that was what it was for him luck. He got lucky quite a few times. He had, as her Japanese penpal would say 'luck of the gods' or was it 'love of the gods'? She never could remember that phrase. She made a mental note that she would look it up when they got back from whatever M.O.M wanted them to look into.

Martin Mystery ran through the grounds of Torrington. Where was she, normally Diana would be in the chem. lab or library, but no she wasn't to be seen in neither.

"Maybe I should have checked her dorm room." He kicked a bucket around, where on earth was she hiding. Java came running up to Martin.

"Java no see Diana."

"So you haven't seen her either. Great time to go missing when the Centre calls." Suddenly Martin heard a voice.

"Martin. Over here." he looked up to see Diana running towards them. "Sorry I'm late. I was planning to go out with Jennie. Perfect timing huh" She said ignoring Martin's laugh.

"You mean something that doesn't include work. I'm amassed Di."

"Well I'm not a total workaholic, beside I'm chapters ahead on our English project anyway. Hurry up and see where the door is Martin we're late as it is." Martin used the utility watch, aka the u watch, to find where the portal was to the centre. The door was behind the chem. Lab.

They travelled though the portal to the centre; the id scanner checked them from head to foot. Then the hand scan came next over they went though this so many times they could do it blind folded.

"Martin Mystery clear."

"Java the cave man clear."

"Diana Lombard clear." Billy, the marshen, came flying along in his mini spacecraft to give them the rundown on there meeting.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Billy." The gang coursed.

"So Billy what's the word?" Martin asked wanting to get down to work.

"Well I'm not sure something about a campsite."

"Oh no not like last time. I hated taking care of them kids." Diana said upset, it wasn't fair giving up her L.A. trip for a bunch of kids. Martin laughed and patted Diana on the back.

"Oh come on Di it was fun last time."

"Fun you call giving up my summer fun." They got into the elevator, taking them to M.O.M's office.

They opened the door to see M.O.M working on a spacecraft. She had something dripping from her purple black hair. She turned around to the gang.

"Please sit down. I will brief you in on your mission." The gang sat down, M.O.M wiped a smear off her ivory white cheek. "There have been reports of people going missing from a campsite." Martin could hear Diana groan, he surprised a laugh. "I will be sending Java as the new chief, agent Lombard and Mystery will be posing as holiday makers." Diana and the others got up to go, M.O.M threw Martin and Diana backpacks. She then threw Martin the keys to there hummer; the number plate read M.O.M 2. Martin grinned and jumped in the hummer while Diana threw the rucksacks in the back.

"Let's go." Java jumped in and they sped off for the campsite.

Chapter 3

Diana rested her head against the cool glass of the window. It wasn't that hot outside yet to her it felt like the height of summer. The cool glass gave her a small moment of sweet release from the heat that was making her sick to her stomach but soon enough the glass began to warm from her. She rested her head back against the seat. Martin's pounding music was getting her head in a spin. She leaned forward and switched off the stereo. It cause an instant protest from the guys, this was going to be a long investigation.

"Hey!" Martin looked sideways at Diana, she couldn't care less what he thought as long as she got that loud music off.

"Java want music." Java protested from the backseat, two against one she was out voted and she knew it.

"Only if it's on low. I have a mega headache."

"I'm not surprise little miss know it all." Martin remarked. Diana massaged her temples as Martin turned on the music.

"Give me a break Martin."

"You are getting a break Di were going camping."

"Yea while on a mission. That's not what I would call a break."

Diana opened the window to get some fresh air, she couldn't take much more of this. Why couldn't Martin be more sensitive? Suddenly the music stopped, Diana looked Martin's way. He had pulled the hummer to a stop.

"You sure your ok Di, you look kinda pale." Diana was surprised at his concern.

"I'm fine really Martin just a little light-headed."

"You sure you okay? Hey I never thanked you for the birthday present, it's nice even though it wasn't a pic of Jennie." She could feel her face blush even more, or maybe it was just the fever getting worse. She tried to shake it off, she reached for the map wondering how much more they had to go. As Diana looked out the window she realised they were parked at the campsite foreground. So that was why he pulled over figures it wasn't for her. Martin got out and went to unpack the gear. Diana opened the door and got out. Suddenly she was hit by dizziness, she couldn't tell what way was up or down. As Martin got out he looked up. When he saw Diana sway he rushed over just in time to catch her.

"Java forget the bags can you open the back door. Di's passed out." It took him so great difficulty in getting her into the back seat of the hummer. He looked at Java. "If anyone asks you stopped her from hitting her head." Java looked at him confused.

"Right!"

Martin left Diana in the truck while he and Java went to meet the campsite manager. They stopped outside a log hut, it looked like it hadn't seen a duster in years, the whole place was just asking to be knocked down. And so did the sleazy manager. Martin was glad that Diana was in the car, no way did he want this guy hanging round her.

"Ah, you must be our new chief. Err can I help you sir?" He turned to Martin,

"I'm staying here. We should be under the name Mystery."

"Ah yes, Mr and Mrs Mystery," It looked like Billy has been up to his usual pranks when he booked Diana and Martin in the camp.

"WHAT! No there must have been a mistake. We're not married."

"Oh okay, sorry about that. Chris will show you were to set up your tent." He motioned to the doorway a guy with sandy blond hair waited for Martin.

"Ah Chris could you show this young man where to set up his tent."

"Sure thing boss." As Chris and Martin left for the truck he decided to pry into the investigation.

"So Chris I've herd that campers have been going missing."

"Not that I know of. Anyway is this your truck I guess it is cause there's a girl asleep in the back. She's kind hot, she's the missus damn you got lucky. Wish my hunny was as fine as that."

"That's Diana. My _step-sister_ someone messed up the booking." _"I must remember to thank Billy for that, a couple of Egyptian screech beetles should do it Billy hates those."_ The thought of seeing Billy's face when he opend his locker to see, or more precisely hear the screech beetles brought a satisfied smirk to Martin's hopped in the truck and followed Chris who was on his bike to the spot to set up camp.

Chapter 4

Diana opened her eyes; her head was still a little fussy. She sat up slowly banging her head on the Hummer roof.

"Ow." She looked out the open truck door. She could see two tents assembled. Out of one of them Martin popped his head out.

"Ah so your awake then. I'm just putting my stuff in and then I was gonna start on yours." She got up and got a snack out of the camp fridge.

"I can do it Martin I guess. I missed breakfast, that's why I passed out." Martin put his hand on her sholder and looked in her eyes.

"Any reason you were starving yourself." She shook off his hand.

"No. Anyway I wasn't staving myself I was just to busy I forgot."

"K. Just don't go doing it again. I don't think it would be useful to me if you keep on passing out." She smiled and began to unpack her stuff.

Diana put on her CD player, she had recorded it once with some friends. She began to sing along to the CD.

"I can see me standing on the stage. I can seem be being all the rage. I can see me going very far. I can see me a star. I can see me itching to perform. I can see me diggin' up a storm. I can see me a star. I can see me aiming for the heights. I can see me with my name in lights. I can see me where the good times are. I can see me a star. I can see me itching to perform. I can see me diggin up a storm. I can see me a star. I can see me itching to perform. I can see me diggin up a storm. I can see me a star."

Martin had snuck up behind her and pulled off her headphones laughing.

"Hey Di I don't think the campsite want to hear your lame music." Diana glared at him, boy how she wanted to hit him with a baseball bat. She shook her head and got up, she realised she had taken off her T-shirt and was just wearing a thin vest top. She slightly blushed, but Martin hadn't seemed to notice. Martin sat down on her bed.

"Man Di and you say my room's a pig sty." She glared at him,

"I haven't had time to unpack anything." He got up again and stopped at the opening of the tent.

"So. Hey Di nice top suites you, better than your librarian get up. Is it Jenny's?" Diana wanted to pick him up and throw him in the lake. Shame she wasn't strong enough.

Diana sat back down on her bed and picked up her CD player, but it was gone. She clenched her fists.

"MARTIN. When I get my hands on him I'll." She threw a top across her small tent in anger he was such a pain in the ass. She threw on some shoes and walked into his tent. She caught Martin in his boxers.

"Man Di do you mind?" His face flushed deep red.

"Not really, seen it all before Martie. Came in to get this back." She picked up her CD player and left the tent, boy did she love embarrassing him. Revenge is best served cold.

Chapter 5

Java had seen where he was going to sleep, and where he was going to cook. He asked if he could find his friends, Chris told him to go to the edge of the campsite grounds it was on the left, that's were he left Martin and Diana. Java had set off to find them and tell them of what he was going to cook. Suddenly the woods seemed to have grown cold and dark. He heard a noise behind him. He turned around quickly.

"Martin? Diana?"

Diana had just finishing unpacking her stuff when she heard a yell for help, she was sure it was Java. She unzipped her tent and ran out with out stopping to put on her shoes. She ran along the dusty road, cutting her feet on rocks, she tripped but got back up. She got to the end of the path but there was no sign of Java. Suddenly she felt someone tap her solder. She threw her elbow behind her, winding who ever it was. She turned around to see Martin lying on the ground.

"Nice on D, but next time not on me." He croaked.

"Sorry Martie. I thought I herd Java yell for help." He got up with help from her,

"Yea so did I. But I thought to put on shoes." He said as he looked down at her scratched and dirty feet. They were bleeding, Diana had been in such a rush she didn't care about the pain, Java was in trouble and she knew it.

"Forget about my feet. Worry about Java. He's gone just like those campers."

Martin laughed,

"No way. It was probably just the wind or something. Come on I'll give ya a piggy back save you scratching your feet even more." He lifted her on his back.

"Thanks Martin. I didn't really notice how painful they are till now." she let her scratched arms dangle down his front as she rested her head against his. Her head was throbbing again.

Martin turned his head to look at Diana. She had fallen asleep.

"_Must remember to take her temp when we get back. I hope she's not ill, that's all we need on a mission." _He opened the zip on her tent; he then put her down on her bed, knocking off her CD player, cringing as the cd fell out and rolled on the floor. He felt her head she was a little warm. He picked up her CD player and headed into his own tent, zipping up hers as he left.

Martin lay down on his own bed. Putting on the cd and began to listen to it. He startled when he realized it was Diana's voice.

"People who care are people who share. People who give so other people can live. Caring people are people who try aim for the sky and never say die. Very rare its true, but I know one or two. People just like you. People who care often help make a change. Setting people free, by helping people to see. Caring people are people with dreams. Who go to extremes to fight for those dreams. Very rare its true, but I know one or two. People just like you. People who care, people just like you."

Chapter 6

Martin turned off the CD player and looked around for his u watch. He used it to call up Billy.

"Hiya Martin, what's up any news?"

"Yea there's news. Java's gone! There's no sign of him."

"Sorry Martie but there's nothing I can do your on your own I'm afraid." Martin turned off the watch and bit his thumb. What was he going to do now?

"Martin?" he heard Diana call from her tent, good thing they were next to each other no need to travel to talk.

"You ok Di I'm in here."

"Yea I'm fine I think? My feet are a bit sore nothing serious. But what about Java any sign of him?"

"Nope. I called Billy there not much he can do. Were on our own. We'll go down to the site manger tomrow and talk to him ok?" "Yea. I suppose but wait why don't we go now?"

"Yea I suppose so. I was kinda gonna let you sleep until morning. But now your awake I suppose we could go and see what the site manger will say."

Martin herd Diana unzip her tent. He followed and unzipped his. They had to find what happened to Java and the other campers. Martin used the u watch again.

"Billy. Can you find us files on all the missing people?"

"Sure thing Martin. Good luck on finding Java, have you any leads yet."

"Nope but me and Di are gonna check out the site manger."

"Okay dokey see ya later Martie."

The site manger wasn't much help; all he knew was that some people just vanished. There was no sign of them at all.

"So there's nothing you know." He shook his head his greying hair swaying. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"No I'm sorry there's nothing, wait there was some howling. I don't think it much help though." Martin jumped up in excitement.

"Of cores the Howling. It's a werewolf that carries off it prey to eat." Diana looked thoughtful.

"I don't remember any howling. Anyway let me guess Martie that was another one of your favourite films."

"Of course Di, the howling is a great flick. You should watch it sometimes. Oh wait your to frightened to watch anything like that." Di wished that she had a baseball bat with her. Martin was beginning to annoy her. Diana got up.

"Whatever. It's late let's head back to the tents already."

Martin and Diana thanked the site manger and began to head off. On the way back a thick fog began to settle. Diana fell over something.

"Ha nice one Di. Give ya ten points for style." She glared at him and studied what she had bumped into. It was a small pole with feather and claws on it.

"Whoa. Martie check this out. It's some kind of tribal monument." Martin bent down to examine the pole.

"I'll take a scan of it and send it to Billy." He got the alpha goggle from the u watch. Shivers sped up and down Diana's spine, she rubbed her arms. Suddenly the place seemed cold and frozen. She squeezed Martin's arm.

"Martin is it me or are we in a totally different place." There was sure panic in her voice.

Chapter 7

Martin looked around. The trees were dead and black; the place was dark and dead. There was no sound at all, no birds, no insects.

"Man it's like were in a dead zone. Come on I think the tents are this way. The best thing to do now is get some rest and look for Java in the morning." Diana just shook her head in silence. She clung to Martin's arm all the way thought the darkened wood. So much for a nice mission.

There was a noise behind the two, Diana let out a scream and buried her face in his sholder. He put an arm round her.

"All right who's there? Show yourself." There was nothing there.

"Can we hurry up and go back already this place is getting to me." She said practically crying. Martin simply smirked.

"Don't tell me wittle Di is sacred of a wig wad forest." Diana looked around alarmed.

"Look Martin I don't want to talk about it. Can we just go?"

"Oh come on Di, you can't be scared of this little wood. My rooms more wild than this."

Diana looked around, it was dark and spooky, and it sent a chill up her spine. She was hit by an old memory; she shook her head and buried her face in his sholder.

"Let's just go, K?" Martin looked down at her in surprise, she was never like this. Even when Java was kidnapped before. He picked up her chin and looked in her eye's.

"It's ok Di." For a second he saw sheer terror in her eyes but she blinked it away and smiled.

"Your right Martie. There is no reason to be afraid is there. Come on let's head back already."

Diana sat in her sleeping bag; she could hear the sound of something outside. There was a strong wind battering the tents. She tried to blot out the memory that was with her constantly. She began to hum a few bars of a song, but a screech stopped her. She put her hands over her ears.

"Why can't it just all go away? Just go away." Normally she wouldn't be this scared but this placed remedied her of something she wanted to forget. The wind began to rise to an eerie howl.

Martin was woken up by a noise. He looked up to see the tent begging to unzip. He grabbed the u watch ready to use it. Suddenly Diana poked her head through.

"Hi Martin."

"YAH. Diana don't scare me like that. What's up?" Diana crawled into the tent.

"I couldn't sleep, this place gives me the creeps big time."

"D I told you there's nothing to be afraid of." She shook her head. She crept into the tent she sat down on the edge of his bed and held her knees to her chest.

"Look Martin you don't understand. When I was a kid my family went camping. One night I went out for a walk, I got lost." Martin scoffed.

"You got lost at a campsite." Diana looked at Martin.

"No it was a forest. Anyway you would be afraid if you were a five year old, walking round a wood in the night all alone. I thought I'd be lost forever." Diana felt tears well up in her eyes; she didn't want him to see her cry.

Martin sat up and wrapped his arms round her. She buried her face in his chest, he hugged her in a protective embrace. It wasn't like her to get this worked up.

"It's ok Di. Don't worry I'm here remember, why don't you go and get some sleep." Diana shook her head.

"I can't what if you go missing too. Martin I." He lifted her face to look in her green eyes.

"I won't. I promise, look if you're really that worked up about it I suppose you better stay in here tonight." She wrapped her arms round him in a warm embrace.

"Thanks Martie."

Suddenly Billy appeared out of nowhere. Martin and Diana separated instantly.

"Opps sorry guy's did I interrupt something?"

"No. I was just saying we should do something about finding Java." Martin said, Diana yawned and rested her head on Martins bed.

"Can't we just get some sleep?" She said pulling the cover over to her. Billy handed Martin a file.

"Here Martin, it's a report on the people that have gone missing."

"Thanks Billy."

"No prob guys. See ya later and good luck on finding Java." With that Billy disappeared. Martin looked around to see Diana sleeping soundly. Martin smiled and covered her with his open sleeping bag. He grabbed the other side and tried to get some sleep too.

***

Diana was running through a dead zone. There were noises around her everywhere. There was a constant howling. She tried to run but she got nowhere. She was looking for something. There was a familure yet haunting song filling the air.

"Martin help. Please help me, where is everyone?" The trees suddenly attacked her, the branches grabbed her by the ankles and they wrapped around her body. They began to squeeze tighter and tighter. She couldn't breath, if this went on for any longer she would surly die. She tried on one more time to call out.

"Martin." Was all she could manage.

Chapter 8

Diana thrashing about waked Martin up from his dream about Jenny. He shook her awake.

"Come on Di it's just a dream." She woke up with a start. She was frozen in fear, like a little rabbit caught in the headlight of an oncoming car. She turned her trouble eyes to him

"Oh Martin it was like I was back in that forest on my own. You had disappeared, you promised you wouldn't leave me, you promised." He pulled her close and hugged her tightly_._

"It's ok I'm here and I wont go anywhere. Come on Di your stronger than that. You have to face your fears. Remember that professor Hanlin said."

"You mean Dr Hanlin the guy from the closet. Hey I just had a thought maybe you should call Billy and get him to check if the Sandman's gotten free."

Martin laughed. "Yea right Di, like it could get out of the central hold."

"I don't know Martie Gastromo did."

"Uh don't remind me."

"I thought you didn't remember what happen when he took over you."

"I don't but I can't believe I was taken over, I mean I understand you getting possessed by that old guy but me." Diana thumped him. She lied back and rested her head against his chest totally exhausted.

The wind was still howling out side the tent. Martin let Diana sleep; he gently moved to the edge of the tent and flipped through the files.

"Cassandra Haden, Lucy Sanders, Harry Dolton, Jin Kazama. That last name sounded familiar. And Java. Hum these guys's have nothing in common. There's got be something going on here. Lets see" he flipped though the files it turned out the two girls Cassandra and Lucy were together on holiday, they were with the guy Harry while as Jin was on a trip to a tournament and was staying here over night. Diana rolled over in her sleep and mumbled something.

Martin was nodding off when he heard a scream; Diana was still asleep so he went out there alone. There was a girl in trouble, he ran over the hill that was behind the tents. When he got to the top he saw a girl with black hair in pigtails cornered by a beast. It's razor sharp fangs stood out against the black fur. The girl took a fighting stance and kicked the beast, she then black flipped kicking the beast in the process.

"Wow she's good." The beast grabbed her by the leg and flung her into the tree. She collapsed to the floor in a heap; Martin used the u net to trap the beast. He ran down the hill and grabbed the girl; she looked up to him with her almond shaped eyes.

"Thank you." They ran back to the tent, from the top of the hill they could see the beast rip the u net and run off.

Diana opened the tent and ran to him she wrapped her arms around him.

"Martin I was so worried. Oh who's this?"

"I err don't know I just saved her from something." He flushed.

"I am Ling Xiaouy I was looking for my boyfriend Jin." Martin kicked the dirt. And mumbled something that sounded like boyfriend.

"I'm Diana and this is Martin."

"What was that thing that attacked me?"

Martin looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure. Possible a werewolf. Or maybe a yeti." Diana sighed,

"You and your theories. Ling is there anything that you can remember to do with this."

"No. I was to meet Jin and from then on we were heading to the tournament." Martin smiled.

"Hey Di looks like you wont be alone now. I'll see you two girls in the morning. Night D."

"Night Martin, come on Ling you might as well stay with me."

"Sure I guess I don't have anywhere to stay seeing as I can't find Jin. I'd rather no sleep on my own, this place give me the creeps." Diana grinned,

"Yeah tell me about it." She agreed.

Chapter 9

Someone poking her in the back woke Diana up, she turned onto her back and looked up.

"Yah. Martin." Martin was almost sitting on top of her. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry Di, Ling's already up."

"What time is it?" She sat up in the sleeping bag pulling her leg's out from under him.

"About eleven thirty, you must be coming down with something. You never over sleep, not this late anyway." She smiled, she knew he care about her but sometimes he could get over protective.

"Don't worry Martie, I'm fine."

"You sure, I mean you did faint yesterday."

"Martin stop being such a worry wort. I'm ok really. Now if you don't mind I want to get dressed." Martin just sat there looking though the script of phantom of the opera.

"Be my guest." He said offhandedly Diana shoved him.

"Uh, that means get out Martie."

"Oh right," he smiled and ducked just as she threw a pillow at him.

Once Diana had gotten dressed, she was ready to find Java and the other missing people. She met Martin outside her tent, the light breeze was cool on her bare arms.

"Well it's about time Miss Lombard." She felt like throwing him off a cliff, unfortunately there wasn't one for miles.

"Yea yea, lets just go. Where's Ling."

"Right here." she said with her Chinese accent. "I'm going to find Jin, after all I have two detectives with me."

"Yea but ones Martin that's like subtracting one mind," Ling laughed.

"Oh har har very funny Diana. Let's go already."

They had begun to walk into the dark forest when Diana tripped over a root. Martin grabbed her arm,

"Boy Di you really are clumsy. Humm Ditzy Di, or maybe danger prone Diana."

"Quit it Martin." She glared at him, if looks could kill. "Martin don't annoy me I'm running out of places to hide the body's." Ling laughed.

"Oh har har very funny Diana" Diana tried not to laugh but she couldn't help it.

"Sorry Martie." Suddenly there was a loud screech Martin turned around to see a big hairy creature, the fur was matted with what looked like blood. It batted it wings and sent them flying with the wind. Diana screamed. He used the u watch. He selected the u rod. He stood in front of Diana and Ling.

"Bring it on creep." The thing rushed at him, it pushed him to the side with its talon like claws.

Martin's world went black when he hit the floor. He could hear Diana scream, he tried so hard to get up, he couldn't. He wanted to save her; she was in trouble. He couldn't move an inch not even a finger. He then realised he couldn't hear Diana anymore.

"Diana?" he said in a horse voice. He felt a cool hand on his forehead.

"It's ok Martin, it's Ling, I tried to save her but the beast was too strong for me." He felt her lift him onto her back and awkwardly carry him back to the tent. Just who was this girl? Luckily they hadn't gotten that far away from camp.

Chapter 10

Martin lied on the bed, he had a cool compress on his forehead. He hit his head pretty bad. He come to and looked around his tent. He jumped up.

"Diana!" the room suddenly began to spin. He collapsed back on the bed. He heard laughing.

"Take it easy Martin. You hit your head pretty bad."

"But Di we have to find her and the others."

"But you should rest."

"No time we have to get out there and find her." He then noticed something on his shirt. He used the bio scanner on the hair. It printed the results out.

"Wow cool tool." Ling exclaimed. Martin got up.

"Cool it's lion hair."

He suddenly went quiet; it would be hard to get Diana and Java back. What if the lion had already eaten them?

"That settles it. Were going after them now." He got out the tent followed closely by Ling. When they past the site were they were attacked Ling pointed out something in the ground.

"Look claw marks." Martin used the u goggles.

"Strange they don't look like lion claws. More like bird talons." He suddenly clicked on the legend dex.

"Griffin, head wings, and front claws of Falcon, back body Lion." This was worse than a lion. It could rip them all apart. Martin suddenly had a chilling vision of Diana getting ripped apart by the griffin. He quickly got up and set off after the beast.

As they walked though the dark decomposing forest, they noticed the claw marks on the trees. Martin quickened his pace, it was near. Hopefully Diana was still alive. But what of the others what about Java was he still alive? He had no time to reflect on these thoughts. He heard a scream in the distance.

"Diana I'm coming."

When he got to the clearing he saw a young girl fighting way from huge guy wearing leather. Martin used the u net and sneaked up behind the man. With one clean sweep he had the guy on the floor. The girl got up.

"Oh thank you for saving me. I'm Cassandra."

"Wait aren't you one of the people who were taken by the griffin?"

"Yes me and my friends, there's this old man who has all the people locked up." Ling shook her by the shoulders.

"Was a guy named Jin there? Tell me"

"Yes…yes there was a guy called that. You must be Ling."

"How did you escape?"

"When one of the guards came in and the new girl hit him and we made a break for freedom. My friends and the others were captured."

"That must have been Diana. Way to go girl" he just hoped she hadn't gotten herself in more trouble. He set off in a run.

"Where are they being kept?"

"I'll show you follow me." They set off in a fast pace.

"Come on Diana hold on." He just hoped she was all right.

Chapter 11

Diana was wishing she had never dome something so stupid. She had knocked out the guard and made a break for it. She was a head of the rest when another guard grabbed her and threw her to the floor. He had kicked in the ribs witch now were still throbbing. The ropes round her waist weren't much helping either. Java had pulled the other guard off her before he could do any more damage to her. Old shaman called the Lexus Griffin to stop them getting away. Only one girl managed to get away, maybe if she could find Martin.

"Well this plan has been full of problems, fist my faithful pet get the wrong people. I wanted them evil greedy camp owners. Then you knock out one of the guards and one girl gets away. It's time you paid. My faithful pet needs feeding. Lexus it lunch time."

Diana could hear the griffin wings beat in the air. He heart skipped a beat. She was trapped. She squirmed. Tried to work her way free. Nothing was working. And now she was about to become Griffin chow. The beast dived in on its prey.

"MARTIN!" She closed her eyes as the beast's beak came crashing down on her.

She heard the beast screech. Diana opened her eye's to see Martin holding the iron cutter. The Griffin was bleeding from the face. He went to cut the ropes but the griffin lashed out with its talons sending Martin flying. The beast took to the air. The old shaman jumped up and down.

"Shadow sectors get them." The guards advanced on Martin suddenly they were knocked over by a tree. Martin looked at the direction from where it came from. The two girls had set Java and the others free. Ling ran to who must have been Jin. Martin turned his attention back to Diana. With one quick strike she was free.

"Martin you came." She flung her arms round him.

"Well I did promise you I would be there for you." He held her close. He had missed her. "I'm just glad your safe." The old shaman laughed.

"None of you are safe. Lexus will get my revenge and I will get rid of those people hogging my land." Martin laughed.

"What makes you think it's your land?"

"That site owner built over an old Indian preserve. He did not respect my ancestors. So I called forth the faithful beast Lexus."

"Sorry but your plans won't work book him." Martin looked up to see M.O.M standing with the back up crew. They fired u nets at the griffin and tied it up. Martin realised he still had his arms round Diana. He let go but was thrown up in the air by Java.

"Martin. Java glad see you."

"Yea big guy I missed you too." Java gave Martin one of his bone crushing hugs. M.O.M climbed back into mom 1.

"Good work team." Martin suddenly smiled.

"What's so funny M?" Diana asked.

"Nothing. It just that yesterday I was thinking why on earth did you get stuck doing fieldwork. Then it just hit me. You're always there to get me out of tight spots."

"Yea and to get you in them to." They both laughed.

They went to say good-bye to Ling.

"Hey Ling thanks for the help."

"No prob and thanks for helping me find my boyfriend. Now we can head off for the tournament." Jin shook Diana's hand.

"You know with those moves you pulled on the guard you'd probably have a good shot at winning the tournament." They said there good buys and headed back to Torrington.

Chapter 12

Martin and Diana had just got back. She stretched out then suddenly griped her side in pain.

"Yo Di you all right?"

"Yea it's just I got kicked when I organized a jail break." She rubbed her ribs.

"You sure your okay?"

"Yea just a few bruised ribs that's all. Would have been worse if it wasn't for Java."

Diana lent back against the bench, feeling the warmth of the sun on her face. Suddenly she spotted Jennie running up.

"Hi Jennie what's up."

"Diana Lombard where in the word have you been hiding." She said in a sing-song tone.

"Why what's up?"

"What's you mean besides the cast for the phantom of the opera Di or should I say Christine." Diana sat up.

"Wait you mean."

"Yep."

"No!"

"Yea huh."

"GET OUT! NO WAY"

Martin was completely lost. Diana screamed in delight and so did Jennie. Diana jumped up and down.

"I can't believe it I got the part I got the part." Martin looked confused.

"What are you two going on about?"

"You know I audisoned for the phantom of the opera. Well I just won the main part."

"Well congrats I guess." Diana swung around pulling Martin with her. Jennie had looked at her watch.

"I've gotta go I promised Antonio I'd help him with planning the set."

"Wait your working with Antonio! That little backstabber." Martin exclaimed as Jenny rushed off.

Diana suddenly remembered something. She kissed Martin on the cheek, he blushed and took a few steps back.

"Whoa what was that for?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARTIE."

"Oh yea it's Saturday. Oh I forgot to say thanks for the photo frame and pic."

"So you like it then?"

"Yep it's hanging in the door of my locker right now." She smiled and hugged him. "Even though it would have been better with Jenny in it." She dug her elbow in his ribs and walked off.

Chapter 13

On Sunday Diana was lounging on her bed, she had been going though her box of photos. There was a pic of her and her mom; it was her when she had been to her first ballet recital. She was wearing a pink leotard with a flowing skirt. She placed the photo on the bed and looked under the bed pulling out an old box. In the box was a pair of ballet shoes, they were worn only once.

Suddenly the knock on the door snapped Diana from her thoughts, she shook her heads and headed to the door. She was surprised to see Martin standing there. He smiled and waved a hand cheekily.

"Martie what are you doing here?"

"I was thinking."

"Isn't that dangerous."

"Ha ha. Listen I realised I forgot it was your birthday last week wasn't it."

"Yea." She knew he wouldn't remember till to late.

"So I got this as a sorry item." He handed her a wrapped item. It was a photo of herself and Martin; it was taken when she had been possessed by the ghost of an old hotel owner. She had ended up wearing an old fashion dress; there was a big red bow at the back of the red velvet dress. She still had it in her wardrobe all of the si si si girls wanted to know where she got it from, they were so jealous of her.

"Martin I."

"Wait there's more. I asked Jennie what I could get you and she said she's seen you have lodes of pictures of ballet dancers so. I got tickets to the ballet."

He handed Diana a ticked. She looked up.

"Martin I can't."

"Sure you can, why don't you wear that red dress of yours and we can go now?"

"Martin I. I can't I mean it's a nice offer." The look of sadness on Martins face changed her mind.

"Well maybe I can."

Chapter 14

In a few minutes they were standing outside the local theatre. Diana had decied to wear the red dress. She had mixed feelings about this place. As they sat down Martin touched her arm.

"Di when I was at your room I noticed ballet slippers, I didn't know you dance."

"I did once. A long time ago."

"Okay." Thought the dance Martin was board, but when he looked at Diana he smiled. Her eyes were sparking and her cheeks were pink. The dancing enthralled her. He was sure there was something more to this. She seemed to love ballet, and from Jennie said she was a real good dancer, when no one was around Diana would always do a few moves.

Once out of the theatre Martin turned to Diana.

"Di, can you please tell me about you dancing. I know you love it why did you stop."

"There's no reason. I just got tired that's all?"

"No it isn't."

"Well maybe there's something I just don't want to talk about."

"Fine. Well we've got a long journey back to the dorm. I'm not gonna give up."

" I was going to audssion for the royal dance school in New York; but my mom began drinking again she was upset about my dad leaving her."

She broke down and began to cry. Martin felt bad. He pulled her close.

"Sorry Di. I didn't realise. But you shouldn't give up. I bet you were great, you would have gotten in to that dance school"

"Martin I can't. I just can't."

"I know you love ballet I can tell Di. The shoes on the bed, the photos. Come on Di your face when the ballet finished in there. If it is your dream only you can make it come true." She nodded in silence. Maybe it was time to let the past go.

"But Martin."

"No butt's Di. There's a ballet class in school why not join them."

"Maybe. I'm not sure if I will be able. I would be to scared."

"Then I'll go with you." She laughed at the thought of Martin in tights.

"Fine, but I'll have to get in shape."

"Huh?"

"You know starched out my mussels again. It's been awhile since I did the splits."

"Splits interesting!" She playfully thumped him.

The End

Songs used:

I can see me- Ashley

People who care- Jem and the holograms

- 17 -


End file.
